Amar es combatir
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: las pruebas de fuego en el amor son muchas, pero la mas dolorosa es la mentira, ¿que harias tu?  si la persona a la que amas es tuya y de todo aquel que se atraviese  sasunau/songfic de labios compartidos


**Amar es combatir/Sasunaru**

Hola XD gente bonita, aquí les traigo mas locuras je je en compensación de mi tardanza, este es un songfic de la canción de **mana labios compartidos, **será un tree shot y espero que les agrade ttebayo 3 2 1 ready…

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

**Letra negra diálogos **

_Letra cursiva pensamientos del personaje_

Letra normal narración

_**Letra negra cursiva parte de la canción de mana**_

_**Amor mío...**_

_**Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas**_

_**Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas**_

_**Esto es el cielo es mi cielo**_

La noche era estrellada, bajo la luz de la luna, dos siluetas se veían en la oscuridad, moviéndose entre besos, jadeos y caricias se comenzaron a desvestir ambos amantes, era un chico de cabello rubio y uno de cabello negro, el rubio era depositado con suma delicadeza en la cama, mientras su amante le besaba el cuello, lentamente se deshizo de su camisa y comenzó a lamer sus pezones, degustándolos como el más exquisito manjar, haciéndolo gemir excitado , de repente abondo su pecho para volver a besar sus labios apasionadamente , necesitaba hacerlo suyo de nuevo, recordarle que solamente él podía tocarlo de esa manera, que solo él era la única persona que realmente lo amaba, momentos después ambos estaban desnudos, los besos continuaron desde la boca hasta el ombligo y un poco más abajo , tal vez era algo estúpido decir que ese rubio era su vida pero… así lo era, tanto tiempo estuvo enamorado en secreto y por fin lo tenía a su merced, cegado por el placer sin prepararlo comenzó a embestir salvajemente aquel cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de si, con las mejillas arreboladas el sudor recorriendo con descaro su delicada piel mientras decía muy entrecortado

—**ah sa…su…ke sigue así**— ¿Por qué volvía a caer otra vez? ¿Por qué cedía ante él?, ¿qué era lo que tenía ese rubio que lo hacía caer en su red?

—**Hazme tuyo… solo tuyo**—gritaba excitado, mientras el pelinegro lo embestía mas fuerte

_Ojala fueras solo mío,_ la tristeza lo rozo por un momento pero continuo su tarea, unas embestidas mas y su novio se corrió en los vientres de ambos, y el dentro de su amante, al terminar salió con cuidado de no dañarlo más y lo abrazo mientras este mismo lo beso

—**sasuke, soy tuyo**—dijo cariñosamente el menor mientras hundió su rostro en el pecho del contrario

—**lo sé**—susurro el ojinegro, y su rubio se quedo dormido.

Pero la verdad era otra, el gran sasuke uchiha, se había vuelto adicto a ese rubio de nombre naruto uzumaki, del cual llevaba enamorado desde hace 3 años y apenas hacia u1 año que logro algo serio con naru, pero a pesar de lo que le decía naru, sasuke sabía que NO era verdad.

Realmente naruto no era solo suyo, sino de cuanto hombre se le atravesara y aun así, siempre repetía lo mismo una y otra vez

—"**Soy tuyo"**—¡con un coño como si eso fuese real!, como si se pudiera vivir engañado por siempre, como si la mentira algún día se fuera a volver realidad.

Naruto no se daba cuenta que cada vez que decía eso solo dañaba mas el corazón de sasuke.

_**Amor fugado...**_

_**Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado**_

_**Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes**_

_**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies**_

Al siguiente día, como el moreno ya se lo esperaba, su novio no estaba, solo un dio un suspiro de pesar

—**De nuevo**—se dijo a si mismo muy triste, desde que comenzó su relación con naruto noto algo raro en el, en su forma de actuar.

Y lo descubrió el mismo día de su primer aniversario de un mes como novios

Flash back…

Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano, rumbo a una cafetería al llegar pidieron un desayuno americano y se sentaron a platicar

—**no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy contigo**—comento feliz el uchiha

—**Yo también, ¿te cuento un secreto?**—y sasuke asintió, por lo que el ojiazul se acerco a su oído y susurro

—**Soy tuyo, y te amo**—después de eso le beso delicadamente

—**Lo sé**—respondió maravillado el moreno, porque en ese tiempo no sabía nada acerca de su adoración rubia

De repente sonó el celular de naruto

—**Espérame cariño**—dicho esto salió a atender su llamada

—**Por toda la vida**—suspiro el pelinegro y vio salir a su novio

Unos minutos más tarde el piel canela, entro y despidió de sasuke

—**me voy te veo luego**—sin decir más se retiro dejando al pelinegro asombrado y deprimido.

Por la tarde comenzó a llover muy fuerte, el moreno veía con tristeza por la ventana como llovía entonces recordó las palabras de su hermano, y dio una amarga sonrisa

—"**sabias que cuando llueve así de fuerte en primavera, es porque el cielo está llorando"** —

—"**¿y porque llora?** —

—"**porque dos almas gemelas están dañándose sin saberlo"** —

En aquel entonces solo era uno de esos cuentos que su hermano mayor le contaba, pero ahora le daba algo de sentido

Tuvo la idea de llamar al rubio, gran error

—**Bueno—**se escucho otra voz masculina

— **¿Quién eres tú?** —cuestiono molesto el uchiha

—**amigo de naru-chan**—respondió muy tranquilo

— **¿así?** —contesto incrédulo sasuke

—**sabes qué tipo de "amigo soy yo"** —dijo burlón el otro

— **¿qué insinúas?** —grito enfadado el moreno

—¡**oh vamos! Naru-chan es una zorra de primera**—

—**¡tú!** —grito enardecido el uchiha

—"**Steve ¿qué haces cariño?"** —se escucho una voz al fondo

Y sasuke creyó morir en ese instante, pues era naruto quien hablo a lo lejos

—**bueno ya sabes quién es naru-chan**—se corto la comunicación

El moreno cayó de rodillas al suelo las fuerzas le abandonaron y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, cayendo al suelo junto con todas las ilusiones.

No tuvo el valor de reclamarle a naruto, pues la sonrisa de este desvaneció todas las intenciones de terminar con él.

Fin flash back…

—**Tsk**—gruño molesto, como odiaba recordar la verdad, a pesar de vivirla todos los días

Varias veces trato de armarse de valor y terminar con naruto pero sencillamente no podía, a pesar de saber lo que hacía, aun cuando un dolor punzante le atravesaba el pecho, no podía dejarlo simplemente porque le amaba

O tal vez no es amor si no una obsesión

**CONTINUARA…**

Bien aquí la primera parte, espero les guste y dejen comentario ya que es lo que me anima a escribir de verdad se despide Nekitsu-kuroi15 ttebayo n.n


End file.
